Ask The Video Game Heros
by IMGANNAKILLYOU
Summary: Nina and Zach are hosting a truth or dare show. Durring this show, secrets will be reveiled, dares will be done, or they do the 7 consequences. What is that? Well check ask some dares adn truths and find out. please review this and dont be mean this if my first fan fic.


_ A 13 year old girl walks in an auditorium. She had a light orange sweater, on top of that, she has a pale blue overall dress. She had long brown hair, which was being held by and orange hair tie. She had brown boots and blue eyes. She came riding in on an orange yoshi, with periwinkle boots, and blue eyes as well. A spotlight hit her and her eyes sparkled. Her voice came out clear and sweetly as she talked into a microphone…._

Nina: Hello ladies and gentleman. Boys and girls, young and old.. Alive and dead!

_ Nina winked at all the boos and dry bones. They smiled and waved at her… _

Nina: We are here to introduce a new show. Ask The Video Game Heroes!

_ Everyone in the audience claps and cheers…_

Nina: Ok I'm Nina, and my co-host/ best friend forever, ladies and gentlemen, Zachary or Zach for short!

_ Applauds and squeals from fan girls are heard…_

Zach:*sweat drops* Ehehe… Thanks!

Nina: Now incase your wondering, we are hear to to- er….. I mean ask the video game heroes that you grew up with or you know….

Zach: Yep! Now lets introduce the po- uh lucky contestants…..

Nina: Ok let me introduce the blue blur we all know and love… let me introduce from Mobian …. Sonic and co.!

_ F__an girls squeal, clap, holds up signs, and look love stuck…_

Nina: C-calm girls, here are the Sonic people that are going to be dared…

_Sonic_

_Shadow_

_Silver Blaze_

_Jet_

_Wave_

_Tikal_

_Knuckles_

_Rouge_

_Cream _

_Amy _

_Miles"Tails"Prowler _

_Cosmo_

_Espio_

_Charmy_

_Vector _

_Vanilla _

_And Eggman_

Nina: Come on put the spot light on them!

_ A red koopa and a goomba move the spotlight hitting Sonic and his friends, and Eggman. They all wave smiling and happy. The fan girls and boys look love struck and or clapping…_

Nina: Hello guys doing well?

_ They smile and nod_

Nina: Good…

Shadow: How did you find me?

Silver: Yea?

Nina: Not important…..

Zach: Yea…Now I'm going introduce from the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and friends!

_ Claps and squeals are heard…_

Zach: Ahaha I know.. Now let me introduce Mario people you may dare..

_Mario_

_Luigi _

_Peach_

_Daisy_

_Yoshi_

_Birdo_

_Wario_

_Waluigi_

_Rosalina_

_Pauline_

_Toad_

_Toadette_

_D.K_

_Diddy Kong_

_King Boo_

_Kamek_

_The Koopalings ( or Bowser's 7 kids) _

_Bowser . Jr_

_And Bowser_

Zach: Koopmer! Gombob! Show the spot light on Mario and his friends!

_ K__oopmer mumbles underneath his breath, Gombob dose the same and they move the spotlight to hit Mario and the others.._

Zach: Welcome guys!

Mario: Hello Zach and Nina!

Nina: Hi Mario….

Zach: 'Ello!

Nina: Ok.. Now Coming from the The Lylat system, the daring members of Star Fox, and the hellious Star Wolf!

_ Some people clap and whispers saying "Who?" are heard_…

Nina:*Sweat drops* You know, Star Fox!…Let me show you who they are and maybe you'll remember! Uh..Ok here is the cast from Star Fox…..

_Fox McCloud _

_Falco Lombardi_

_Slippy Toad_

_Peppy Hare_

_Krystal_

_General Pepper_

_Katt Monroe_

_Amanda Toad_

_Lucy Hare_

_Wolf O'Donnell_

_Leon Powalski_

_Pigma Dengar_

_Andrew Oikonny_

_Panther Caroso_

_And Andross_

_ A spotlight hits them and everyone just stares with bank expressions.._

Nina: Er…..

Fox:*Sweat drops* Uh, no one remembers us Nina…

Falco: Come on! We were the game where you play as Fox freaking McCloud and you go around the Lylat system, fighting Star Wolf and defeating Andross!

Wolf: In Super Smash Brothers Brawl! Fox, Falco and I are playable characters!

_ Still no one remembers says anything.._

Peppy: Oh come on!

Sonic:*sweat drops* Uh…. Nina, should we just go on?

_ Someone stands up and says" Isn't that Fox guy dating that blue fox? And isn't he in love with her or something?"_

Fox:*blushes*H-HEY! W-we a-a-are uh.. U-uh I'm n-n-ot….uh…..

Falco:*Laughs*

Nina*Giggles*

Fox:*Still blushing* C-can we c-c-continue? Please?

Nina: Ahaha we got into that a little early, ahah ok Fox…

Zach: I'm going to give you a list of everyone else who you can dare…

_Samus_

_Captain Falcon _

_Link_

_Zelda_

_Gannomdorf_

_Ice Climbers_

_Roy _

_Marth_

_Ike_

_King Dedede_

_Kirby_

_Meta Knight _

_Mr. Game and Watch Ness_

_Lucas_

_Pichu_

_Pikachu _

_Pit_

_Pokemon Trainer_

_And Snake_

Roy: How come they got introduce do to games!

Nina: Well, we did you guys…. In Super Smash Brothers Melee and Brawl..

Samus: Still….

Zach: Look, some of you guys are from separate games but like you and Mr. Game and Watch there is only one of you…. And Snake

…Nina: Anyway, let me tell you the rules!

Rules:

You may ask one truth or dare per chapter

You may ask them to do dangerous things

You may not ask or dare them anything sexual

No Yaoi and or Yuri

Have fun

Zach: If you have any questions, feel free to ask…..

Nina: Well were out of time, its time for us to go, please review and we will be back soon and also, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years.. Sell see ya later!


End file.
